mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Lucky Star character song albums
The following character song albums are from the anime series Lucky Star. They are sung by the voice actors of both the main cast as well as the supporting cast of characters. There are thirteen character albums in all. The first four albums released include songs by Aya Hirano as Konata Izumi, Emiri Katō as Kagami Hiiragi, Kaori Fukuhara as Tsukasa Hiiragi, and Aya Endo as Miyuki Takara; these four albums were released on September 5, 2007. The next four released include songs by Shizuka Hasegawa as Yutaka Kobayakawa, Minori Chihara as Minami Iwasaki, Kaori Shimizu as Hiyori Tamura, and Nozomi Sasaki as Patricia Martin; these four albums were released on September 26, 2007. The ninth album was a duet with Kaoru Mizuhara as Misao Kusakabe, and Mai Aizawa as Ayano Minegishi which was released on October 24, 2007. The tenth was a trio between Aya Hirano, Shizuka Hasegawa, and Minori Chihara as Konata, Yutaka, and Minami respectively which was released on October 24, 2007. The eleventh album was another duet between Hirokazu Hiramatsu as Sōjirō Izumi, and Sumi Shimamoto as Kanata Izumi which was released on November 21, 2007. The twelfth album was a duet with Saori Nishihara as Yui Narumi, and Konomi Maeda as Nanako Kuroi which was also released on November 21, 2007. The last album is a solo featuring Kaoru Mizuhara as Misao and was released on March 26, 2008. Konata Izumi Lucky Star Character Song featuring Konata Vol. 001 is the first volume of the character song albums and was released on September 5, 2007. The 'dondake' in the song title "Dondake Fanfare" is a slang term originally used among gay community that has no real meaning, but is used as an exclamation of surprise, and thus would equate in English as, "What the?!" Track listing # — 4:08 # — 4:54 #"Loading_Konata_Speaking" — 0:51 # — 4:08 # — 4:54 Kagami Hiiragi Lucky Star Character Song featuring Kagami Vol. 002 is the second volume of the character song albums and was released on September 5, 2007. Track listing # — 3:43 # — 3:53 #"I'm sorry by kagami" — 1:04 # — 3:43 # — 3:53 Tsukasa Hiiragi Lucky Star Character Song featuring Tsukasa Vol. 003 is the third volume of the character song albums and was released on September 5, 2007. Track listing # — 4:33 # — 4:09 #"yume-tsukasa-night-loopin'" — 0:55 # — 4:33 # — 4:09 Miyuki Takara Lucky Star Character Song featuring Miyuki Vol. 004 is the fourth volume of the character song albums and was released on September 5, 2007. Track listing # — 4:49 # — 3:48 #"Rhyme of miyuki continued" — 0:59 # — 4:49 # — 3:48 Yutaka Kobayakawa Lucky Star Character Song featuring Yutaka Vol. 005 is the fifth volume of the character song albums and was released on September 26, 2007. Track listing # — 4:24 # — 4:12 #"i-Free Tempo U-taka apartmentronik" — 1:24 # — 4:24 # — 4:12 Minami Iwasaki Lucky Star Character Song featuring Minami Vol. 006 is the sixth volume of the character song albums and was released on September 26, 2007. Track listing # — 4:41 # — 4:30 #"mokutt minami growing" — 1:11 # — 4:41 # — 4:30 Hiyori Tamura Lucky Star Character Song featuring Hiyori Vol. 007 is the seventh volume of the character song albums and was released on September 26, 2007. Track listing # — 3:57 # — 3:48 #"he_yo_reason&mechanique" — 1:36 # — 3:57 # — 3:48 Patricia Martin Lucky Star Character Song featuring Patricia Vol. 008 is the eighth volume of the character song albums and was released on September 26, 2007. Track listing # — 4:24 # — 4:47 #"pa pa pa pa patty" — 1:17 # — 4:24 # — 4:47 Misao Kusakabe and Ayano Minegishi Lucky Star Character Song Vol. 009 Haikei Combination is the ninth volume of the character song albums and was released on October 31, 2007. Track listing # — 4:45 # — 4:16 #"aYa miSa post modern & ambients"— 1:48 # — 4:45 # — 4:16 Konata, Yutaka, and Minami Lucky Star Character Song Vol. 010 Mune Pettan Girls is the tenth volume of the character song albums and was released on October 31, 2007. The CD's title loosely means Flat-Chested Girls, and the title of the song "Minna de 5ji Pittan", is a play on the game Mojipittan. Track listing # — 4:48 # — 3:59 #"kona-yta-mina-tangs be Altered Scale"— 1:59 # — 4:48 # — 3:59 Sōjirō and Kanata Izumi Lucky Star Character Song featuring Sōjirō and Kanata Izumi Vol. 011 is the eleventh volume of the character song albums and was released on November 21, 2007. "I Wish for Happiness from the Yonder" was featured in episode twenty-two of the anime as an instrumental score, during Kanata's introduction as a ghost. Track listing # — 5:36 # — 4:21 # — 4:14 # — 5:36 # — 4:21 # — 4:11 Yui Narumi and Nanako Kuroi Lucky Star Character Song featuring Yui Narumi and Nanako Kuroi Vol. 012 is the twelfth volume of the character songs albums and was released on November 21, 2007. Track listing # — 3:54 # — 4:00 #"yui's_Hundred_Days_Nana's_Bells" — 1:10 # — 3:54 # — 3:57 Misao Kusakabe Lucky Star Character Song featuring Misao Kusakabe Vol. 013 is the thirteenth volume of the character song albums and was released on March 26, 2008. Track listing # — 3:25 # — 4:06 #"micro Krafty datteValator/AD++" — 2:39 # — 3:24 # — 4:03 References * Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Lantis albums Category:Lists of songs Albums ko:러키☆스타의 캐릭터송 ja:らき☆すた キャラクターソング th:อัลบั้มประจำตัวละครในลัคกี้ สตาร์